Shadows of the Night
by Setalina Muro
Summary: Seto Kaiba was murdered. Joey was accused. Now, Mokuba has been alone for five years,in which he has become as cold as his brother.Then Joey's case is appealed and Mokuba begins crossing barriers where things are just dying to be let out...COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else.

** Shadows of the Night**

The lightning flashed and the thunder gave a deep, drumming roll. A small child sat up with a yell in his bed. As another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, he looked around, his large steely-blue eyes widened in fright.

He could no longer see the dim yellow light of his nightlight across the room. A shiver ran through his spine as rain began to patter the window. His mind raced with fright and half imagined things in the dark. Then his mind falls on his only comfort. He grabbed at the square locket hanging around his neck.

His breathing slowed. That was all he needed. To think of his brother. Strong, confident, brave. He arose from his bed, cool, collected Mokuba Kaiba once more.

The floor was cold on Mokuba's bare feet, and it creaked slightly as he walked out the door and down the hall to his brother's room.

Seto Kaiba was not, however, in his bedroom. Mokuba heard a crash downstairs. He smiled slightly, concluding that his brother had gotten mad and thrown something. But a strange feeling tin the pit of his stomach welled up and Mokuba suddenly became worried. He carefully walked down the marble staircase and turned into his brother's study.

Nothing could have prepared Mokuba for the site that awaited him. The large study was lighted by the soft glow of an old kerosene lamp. Seto's desk was upturned; his papers littered the floor. Mokuba gasped and stepped in to the room, but he jumped back seeing the glittering remains of one of Seto's beloved Blue-Eyes White Dragon statues. And there in the center of the room, lay a body.

Mokuba stared into the lifeless blue eyes of his brother. A puddle of blood surrounded Seto's head.

Mokuba turned and fled, tears running down his face. It was the last anyone would see of sweet, innocent, little Mokuba Kaiba...

**Five years later...**

A young, raven haired man stepped out of the dark gray limo labeled with the Kaiba Corp. insignia. Very few people these days would have recognized him as Mokuba Kaiba, the hyperactive little child who had once kept his brother running ragged, with out his frequent appearances in newspapers and magazines.

But Mokuba was no longer that child, and he no longer had a brother to look after him. In fact, it was coming up on the five-year anniversary of the murder of Seto Kaiba. And the chance for the accused murderer to appeal his case.

Seto Kaiba had been sitting in his study and he had been shot in the head. Looking back, Mokuba remembered that some sound had woken him up. He had dismissed it for thunder, and he sat abed while his brother's murderer mad a stealthy escape, but no before trashing Seto's office and destroying one of Seto's Blue-Eyes statues.

That was how Mokuba testified when evidence was collected and an arrest made. And the accused stood before the judge, claiming innocence, although he could give no clear account or any alibi of his whereabouts that night. So, Joey Wheeler was sentenced to twenty years in prison, with a chance for an appeal in five years time.

And within the next year, people began noticing a startling change in Mokuba. Certainly, the stress of running a multi-billion dollar company would weigh heavily on anyone's shoulders, especially those of a grieving twelve-year-old boy, but the change became more than much more than grievance or owning a company. So by fifteen, Mokuba no longer had any friends, and by his seventeenth birthday, Mokuba was highly feared by many people, but he was also admired. He stood six-foot-four with sharp facial features, neatly trimmed raven hair, and piercing steel-blue eyes. Mokuba had grown into the looks that tended to run in his family: tall, dark, and incredibly handsome.

Mokuba not only looked like his brother, he also began to act like him. He had no personal life and very little social time unless it was spent at company balls. He spent his nights tinkering with gadgets, writing reports, and creating complicated mazes and intricate puzzles for video game systems. He even began wearing long, dark, billowing trench coats.

So, one day when Yugi Mouto and his family stopped by Kaiba Corp., the change in Mokuba rather startled them. And that's where the story begins...

**And that would be in the next chapter**


	2. CH1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else.

**To the Reviewers**: thank you Thorn Rose-Severus's Niece(my regular style you mean cause I killed Seto thistime?),

AnimeLuverGurlz and JounouchiAndYuugiFreak rest assured that the story is one of my top priorities to finish. And to optimistic girl94...HAHAHAH YOU'RE WRONG!!! Marik isn't in here... It's a "who done it?" kinda thing. It might have been Joey... but it might not have been. Who knows? I do!!!

**Ch. 1**

Mokuba Kaiba was sitting in his high-backed, leather chair on the 67th floor of the Kaiba Corp. building. He now sat in the long, spacious executive office once occupied by his brother. He was playing with graphics on his computer for a new video game he was designing, when there came a soft knock on his door.

"What?" he said crossly into the intercom on his desk.

"Mr. Kaiba," his secretary answered timidly. "You have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"A Mr. Mouto. He has an appointment, sir."

"Send them in," Mokuba grunted. The door opened but the CEO did not stand to greet his guests.

Yugi Mouto walked in. He had grown quite a bit though his hair was the same pointy shape. He wore a black, pin-stripped business suit.

_He finally gave up the fairy tales,_ Mokuba thought, noticing the absence of the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

Behind Yugi, a woman had entered. Her auburn hair rippled around her shoulders, and as she smiled at him, her azure eyes glittered. She wore a black skirt, and a pink shirt. Mokuba thought that her stomach bulged slightly.

Yugi smiled as well. "Hello Mokuba."

Mokuba did not. "Yugi."

"I believe you know my wife, Tea." Mokuba nodded curtly at her. Yugi gently placed his hand on her stomach. "We're expecting." He said. Tea blushed slightly.

"I see," said Mokuba, making an adjustment on his computer screen. "Why are you here, Yugi?"

Yugi's smile faltered. "We thought we'd stop by to see how you were doing." Mokuba noticed a small head peeking out from behind Tea's leg. Yugi held his hand out to her and she hurried from behind Tea's leg into his arms. Mokuba saw a mass of bushy, brown hair as she buried her head in Yugi's shoulder. "This is Cessia," he said, indicating the mass of fluff in his arms.

Mokuba was fighting the powerful urge to make them leave. He hardly needed old connections interfering with his work. He stayed silent hoping they would catch the message.

"Yugi's a lawyer now," Tea said, trying to break the silence.

"Is he now," said Mokuba in a bored way, barely paying attention.

"Down! Down!" said a child's voice. Yugi set Cessia on the ground and Mokuba watched her out of the corner of his eye. She had the Millennium Puzzle around her neck. She began to totter toward a large statue of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in the corner of the room.

Her eyes sparkled as she looked at it and Mokuba noticed the color. A deep, piercing blue that changed with every thought in her little head. The color, shape, and even a strange wisdom reflected in her clear eyes hit Mokuba very near what was left of his heart. He gasped. In this tiny girl, with dazzling blue eyes, Mokuba saw a reflection of his brother.

The grief of loosing Seto rekindled inside Mokuba, giving way to fury. He rose quickly, a fire burning in his eyes. "Leave."

"Mokuba, wha..." Yugi began. Mokuba cut him short.

"GET OUT! NOW!" Cessia, startled by Mokuba's loud voice, gave a cry and abandoned the statue she was admiring and ran to hide behind her mother. Tea quickly backed out of the room.

Yugi didn't move, but stood looking at Mokuba. "I thought I told you to... "This time it was Mokuba who was interrupted.

"I heard you quite well," Yugi stated. "But don't think we're finished here, because we're far from it, _Mr. Kaiba. _Good day." Yugi firmly closed the door behind him as he left.

Mokuba returned to his seta shaking with rage. There was another knock at his door. "Mr. Kaiba, your two-o-clock is ready."

"I want all of my appointments cancelled for the remainder of the day."

"But Mr. Kaiba! Duke Devlin is here to discuss..."She stuttered as Mokuba interrupted her.

"If Mr. Devlin wishes to continue to do business with Kaiba Corp. he can reschedule." He yelled.

He heard his secretary apologizing profusely to someone outside. Mokuba knew he was showing bad business, but at the moment, he could have cared less. The last thing he needed was a nervous breakdown. Mokuba quickly packed up his things and left the office, driving home in his limo.

**Here ends Chapter 1**


	3. Ch2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else.

**To the Reviewers**: Thank you to the anonymous reviewers who like this story much better than my fluff fic. And another cute reply from AnimeLuverGurlz, but poor Seto doesn't come back... yet...foreshadow foreshadow not really but it was fun to say. Now on with the much awaited **Chapter TWO!!!!**

**Ch. 2**

Mokuba looked up at the Kaiba Mansion. The large building looked eerie with the gathering clouds behind it. The perfect place for what had happened in it. A light breeze ruffled his silver trench coat as he walked up the long, pebbled driveway. As he stepped inside it began to drizzle lightly.

He looked around the ovular front room. White marble stretched the expanse or the room up to the grand staircase. The silver handrail glittered from the light reflected off the crystal chandelier overhead.

He briefly glanced toward the middle door on the right side of the hallway. The way was barred, a large silver lock hung on the double handles. That room had been Seto's study. The study where Seto had seen the last few moments of his life. Mokuba held the key. He had locked it after the police had left. He didn't exactly understand it himself, but the place was sacred. Untouched. It had been rearranged to resemble the office as Seto would have left it, and no one had been in it for almost five years.

Mokuba turned away and entered in to the doorway opposite it on the left side. The room on the other side showed evidence of a child's game room, with many game systems and other such things to entertain him, but now, (with the exception of several game prototypes he was designing) the room had been cleared of the childish devices. He added a desk, several bookshelves, and many electronic devices to handle his ever-advancing technology.

Mokuba slammed his case down on the table

Mokuba slammed his briefcase down on his desk and through himself into the high-backed, leather chair identical to the one at his office. His was still coursing with rage from his visit with Yugi.

He pulled out his computer and began to add more adjustments when his maid carefully opened the door. She held a stack of letters. "The mail is here Mr. Kaiba."

"Bring it here," Mokuba said coldly without looking up. She timidly stepped inside the room, her heels clicking uncomfortable loud in the silent room. She placed the letters in his extended hand. "And bring me some aspirin." The maid bowed and hurried to grab the medicine.

Mokuba began sorting through the mail. Five letters were unmarked with red hearts drawn on the edges. He threw them away. There were three thank you cards, six bills, and two Company Ball invitations. And another... Mokuba stared at it. It was from his law firm. He tore it open.

_Dear Mr. Kaiba,_

_Greetings. It is my sad duty to inform you that Joey Wheeler has filed for an appeal through his lawyer Yugi Mouto, who contacted my office this afternoon. The date has been set for March 23rd. Please contact me before then._

_Sincerely,_

_Jade Broucher _

Mokuba reread the letter. Did Wheeler really think that five years would change what had happened? What he had done? And Yugi..._'That's what he wanted earlier. He wanted me to drop the charges.'_ Mokuba slammed his fist on the desktop. _'But I'll be ready,'_ he thought._ 'I'll rot in hell before I see Joey Wheeler free.'_

His maid reentered and Mokuba quickly tossed the pills in his mouth and drank the water. He motioned her to take it away as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. She picked the tray up and took a tentative step toward the door. Then she turned around

"Um... Mr. Kaiba?" she said. He glanced at her, and she felt the small bit of courage she had worked up diminish. "I...I... well..."

"Spit it out and quit wasting my time," Mokuba said returning his gaze to his computer.

"Well... a-as you know, Mr. K-Kaiba, I come from a...a financially challenged family..."

_'Oh,'_ thought Mokuba. _'It's about money.' _ He took his eyes from the screen and looked into hers, a vivid green. She took a shaky breath and continued.

"Well... m-my mother...s-she's been diagnosed...w-with cancer...a-and she n-needs an operation. B-but my little sister...s-she wanted to start school a-and we wouldn't be able to afford it a-and..."

"And you want an extension in pay?"

"N-no sir. I-I just wanted a...a l-loan."

Mokuba looked her over, considering. _'Little sister...'_ She waited in anticipation. He finally reached across the desk and pulled out a small stack of papers. "Fill these out and we'll see," He said, handing it to her.

She smiled very widely, nearly on the verge of skipping with joy. "Thank you Mr. Kaiba!" she said, and turned to leave the room.

"Julie," Mokuba said. She turned shocked that he knew her name. "You may want to consider asking for a raise." She nodded and continued to look at him strangely. He felt a nerve twitch and he raised a brow. "GET OUT." She fled.

**(A/N) (After a long consideration, I decided not to cut it off at this spot and continue with the story. F.Y.I: I know very little about computers so my machines/everything else is all made up. I also know nothing about law so the above letter and any later court appearances are fictional)**

Mokuba leaned back in his chair, shocked at his random moment of kindness. He looked at the clock on his desk, sighing heavily. It was around four o' clock. His computer graphics could wait awhile, he decided. He stood up and walked over to one of the game pods. There were a grand total of six, all-varying slightly, but they all were based on the game of virtual reality.

He walked past his earlier units. A replica of his brother's game system, another chaired system of his own design, a walkway system, a holographic simulator, an unfinished portable virtual reality chamber (his latest project), and his favorite: a stationary version of the virtual reality chamber.

It had a ten-foot long circular base and four silver poles eight feet high protruding from it. He stepped inside and stood on the footpads in the center. The system began to reve slightly as it started up.

A flat, holographic screen opened up in front of him. He placed his hand on it and grinned as it held fast. His experimental probes were working properly today.

A light scanned his and his name flashed across the screen. The same happened as it scanned his pupil.

"Provide voice confirmation." A mechanical voice echoed.

"Mokuba Kaiba," he said coldly.

"Confirmation. Welcome Mr. Kaiba." A shimmering holographic wall slowly built itself up around him. The light passed through the four silver polls and met in a point at the top.

"Activate Duel Monsters inventory." The screen flashed and a long list of options appeared. Mokuba scrolled down the list and selected the holographic dueling component he had been designing. The program was still full of bugs, and it had crashed the system several times. He was hoping it might work today since he had figured out many of the issues.

The biggest problem was that he was working with a type of hologram that could be felt, one that could maintain physical contact with minor or no fazing at all. The opening sequence was working fine so perhaps the other components would as well.

"Activate card selection menu," he said. A menu appeared, a collection of every duel monsters card know to man. He grinned as he saw the one he wanted: The Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

He reached for it tentatively, praying with all his being that the programming would hold. He pulled the card form the slide and smirked triumphantly as it sat in his left hand. The form and solidity of a Duel Monsters card without packing then around.

He suddenly gave a loud cry as a current shoe through his arm and the system began to faze in and out. The card in his hand had vanished; the system was crashing.

Mokuba knew he had to get out before the electric discharge the machine was producing killed him. He backed up slowly, his left arm hanging limply at his side, numb form the shock it received.

The wall behind him suddenly halted his retreat. _'Oh shit.' _The holographic wall had not fazed out yet. He was trapped.

He dropped to the ground. Where the hell was that switch? He ran his unharmed hand over the floor of the machine. The discharge was increasing.

He figured on ten seconds...

9...where the hell was that switch?

8..._'shit!'_

7... why the hell couldn't he find it?

6...It shouldn't be this difficult!

5...He created the damn machine!

4..._ 'Song of a...'_

3..._ 'There!'_

2...He pulled it and threw himself backwards against the wall.

1... The wall fazed out and Mokuba felt the hard floor meet his back through tattered clothing. Then blackness took him...

**Here Ends Chapter Two**

Authoress note: I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think!!

Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger. And this is for the peeps so against my fluffs: I did NOT revert back to a fluff section with Julie. I swear it won't happen.

I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. I promise. Please reply.


	4. Ch3

**Shadows of the Night**

Written by:

Setalina Muro

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else.

**To the Reviewers**: Thanks once again to AnimeLuverGurlz, my loyal replier, optimistic girl94, the Joey Fanatic other replier. MUCH LOVE TO YOU PEOPLE!!!

And thanks to the others,

Okashira Kitsune-dono (thank you Horus for liking when I kill the best Anime figure that every existed)

Frosty Vermilion Petals (I apologize for the mistakes. I had I thought I had caught them all sweat drops)

Essenity (glad you're liking and glad to have another dedicated reviewer)

And the anonymous person (DAWN) who likes my grammar. Well, here we go people. The next chapter begins.... NOW!!!

**Chapter Three**

Mokuba opened his eyes. For a moment, he wondered if he really had done so. The room was pitch, black. There was a dull throbbing in his head and his left hand lay motionless by his side. He used his right to prop himself up.

His eyes continued to adjust to the light, a mere pale glow from the pale starlight outside. He groaned as he sat up. Every joint in his left arm went from numb to aching in seconds. A vessel above his left wrist had burst. There was a half-dried puddle of blood on the floor and some had matted in his raven hair.

He stumbled toward his desk, a dizzying sickness clouding his head. When he reached it, he fell into his chair. Mokuba glanced toward the digital clock. The face was dark. He found it quite funny. The reality chamber had killed the whole house.

He heard a grandfather clock chime somewhere in the darkened abyss of the mansion's vast hallways. He counted the chimes. _9...10...11...12..._ It was midnight.

'_Eight hours?'_ he thought checking the watch on his wrist. It, too, was dead. _' I was on the verge of dead for eight hours? What Seto would say now.'_

Mokuba was dead tired. He sat a few moments, staring idly at the ceiling, and then he moved toward the door. The hinges creaked slightly as it opened. Mokuba shivered. _'Damn, is this house creepy at night,' _he thought. The front room was dark. He went up the marble staircase. The servants had long since gone home, so perhaps even if he hadn't blown out the fuses it would have been dark.

Mokuba paused at the top of the stairway. His bedroom was to the right, but his eyes followed a pathway to the left hallway. That was the way to Seto's room.

Half against his will he moved toward the left. Three doors he passed and then...Seto's room. He reached for the doorknob, his hand shaking slightly; His mind was racing. _'What the hell am I doing?'_ But he couldn't fight the urge to enter into his brother's old room.

The faint glow of starlight entered through the open curtains. Mokuba shivered, for the room, was deadly cold against his bare skin through the tattered trench coat.

Everything was exactly as Seto had left it. The cologne, combs, and towels were arranged neatly on the desk covered in a thick layer of dust. The dresser and show rack followed suit. And the bed, in the center of the room, lay untouched, the maroon sheets and comforter neatly folded. A mirror sat in the corner, still tilted from its last use.

A soft smile reached his solemn mouth.

**Flashback**

The pitter-patter of running water could be heard through the thick maple door. Sunlight poured into the almost cheerful looking room. Clothes from the day before were strewn carelessly around the floor. 

_A small raven-haired head poked through the hallway door. "Seto?" a small, boyish voice asked._

_He heard the shower running in the bathroom. The younger Kaiba brother opened the door a bit wider, a mischievous grin spreading over his face._

_He ran and jumped onto the bed, pulling the covers over his head. He listened, quivering with excitement and retaining a fit of giggles._

_The drip of water suddenly halted and footsteps were heard coming toward the door. The door creaked as Seto opened the door._

_His blue eyes swept around the room, and he noticed a lump in his bed. He smiled and momentarily ignoring the lump in his bed, he began to pull on a pair of black pants and a black shirt, whistling some nonsense tune._

_He walked to the door, pulled it open, and then closed it. The bundle stirred as Seto crept behind it. _

_Mokuba threw the covers off. He looked downcast, upset that his brother had seemingly not noticed him. Then Seto pounced._

_He grabbed Mokuba around the waist and flipped him upside down. The tickling commenced. Mokuba screamed and began to squirm trying to free himself from his brother's grip._

_"Sneak into my room, will you?" Seto cried, still tickling his squirming brother._

_Seto stopped and dropped Mokuba on the bed. Mokuba looked at his brother with sparkling steel-blue eyes._

_"No fair," he panted. "You jumped me." He reached around behind him, grabbed one of the pillows, and the struggle ensued once more. _

_"Now who cheated?" Seto said when they had finally collapsed on the bed. _

_"Still you, big bro," Mokuba said, whacking Seto one more time. Seto just smiled a rare softness in his blue eyes...._

**End Flashback**

Mokuba reached a hand out to the long, round mirror in front of him. He wiped a thick layer of dust from it. Steel-blue eyes looked back at him tiredly. The clock chimed 12:30.

He wiped another stripe of dist from the reflective surface. He looked and saw something reflected there that shouldn't..._couldn't_ be there.

Eh turned form the mirror, his eyes wide. His heart was hammering in his chest and his breath was coming in short gasps. But it wasn't there... no one was there...nothing.

He looked back to the mirror. There they were _again. _"No," he whispered. He heard a deep, cold laughter ringing the chilled air.

Panic flooded him and he fled, slamming the door behind him. He ran down the hall and into his bedroom, where he collapsed on the bed, shaking. But he didn't fall asleep for a long time. And he couldn't get them out of his mind.

Those eyes...

Those dead blue eyes...

Authoress Note: sorry to leave you with such a short chapter. The next one is much longer I promise. I had something else to say but I suddenly forgot it...oh well. See you next chappie! PLEASE R&R!!!

P.S. OH YEAH!!! I was gonna say that despite popular belief, Mokuba has not lost his mind yet. So, he's hallucinating but still... good lord it was short wasn't it... oops...the next one is at least ten pages (back and front hand written) then another short one.... I just lack the time to type it all up that's all. Big smile It'll be worth the wait, I promise. See ya!


	5. CH4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else.

**To the Reviewers**: I have to thank

Frosty Vermilion Petals  um...I didn't say that...sweat drops ' lol maybe...

kikoken  glad you're enjoying this one. I had hoped you would read it so I

could prove I can write better than my fluff fic...

Setine Don't fall off my horrible cliffy please!!! Here is the answer to your plea!

Thorn Rose-Severus's Niece is proud took you long enough... GAH!!! I'LL WORK ON IT! QUIT HAVING A COW!!!

Okashira Kitsune-dono Seto is better!!! Thanks for reading!

optimistic girl94 you should like the next chapter it's gonna have Joey!

Seto'swhiterose88 thank you for all the lovely reviews. I'm glad you liked it so much.

SetoSerenity Forever Here's your update, hope you like the next chapter!

AnimeLuverGurlz Whoo let the pity for Mokie continue!! Lol

And you all loved the creepiness, so thanks for that... I really didn't try to make it so creepy or cliffy.... oops! But the hallucination will be mostly explained here and now...

Mokuba dozed fitfully that night. He frequently awoke to the sound of the chiming clock with his dreams haunted by the dead eyes in the mirror and the maniacal laughter.

He awoke to the "Beep, beep, beep" of an alarm clock next to his bed. 6:00 am.

"What the fuck?" he murmured, forcing himself up. He looked at the beaming sunlight blearily. He stood up and stretched. _'It should be illegal to have school this early,' _he thought, pulling off the now ruined trench coat.

After and extremely cold shower (it seems that the water heater is run off the power core he shorted last night), he was still incredibly out of it, having tried to put his pants on well...his head. Which is not a Mokuba Kaiba type thing to do at all.

**(A/N: come on the guy just had the holy living crap scared out of him at twelve o' clock in the morning, what would you be doing? Having tea and crumpets?)**

Yet even more out of whack was what happened when he got to school.

He pulled up in his dark blue limo. After having successfully managed to dress himself properly, he had chosen to wear a deep maroon trench coat. Of course, his usual group of fan girls stood waiting in front of the school.

_'Oh...Joy,' _he thought, seeing more girls than usual standing at the gate. He stealthily climbed out of the limo, hearing the usual: "Mokuba! Hey Mokuba!" "I love you!" and "Will you marry me?" From the girls' side, accompanied by several soft thuds and some paper with numbers being thrown at him.

Then there were the typical jeers and threats when he reached to interior of the schoolyard. "Hey, pretty boy! Come here and we'll rearrange your face." "Hey Kaiba, why don't you go jump in a ditch" and his least favorite "Hey Kaiba seen any good blood spills lately?"

But Mokuba ignored these a) being his usual little unmovable, unemotional self and b) he heard very few of the comments anyway.

He just kept walking, paying no attention to the mass of girls following him like hungry dogs, until a soft, yet distinctive voice spoke form somewhere near his midriff. "Hey Mokuba."

He glanced down and met the gaze of two very large purple eye dead set in a pretty little ivory face with a button nose and red lips. They were set off by long locks of golden hair.

"Hey Maya," he said, without pausing to think. Then, realizing what he had done, his brisk pace became faster. The clicking of high-heeled shoes also quickened. She followed him to his locker, talking all the way. Mokuba escaped with a relatively short explanation of her weekend shopping spree. Mind you, that he only half listened to anything she said.

I guess you're wondering who Maya is. Well to begin with, she was the younger sister of Mai Valentine. She looks like her sister, talks like her sister, and with the exception that she likes to wear pink instead of purple, and she is basically her sister.

How did Mokuba know her? She had been his best friend five years ago before Seto's murder and three years before that even. But that hardly mattered to Mokuba now. Mokuba Kaiba didn't need friends. And he told Maya such, several times, but she persisted to greet him and act as if they were still friends.

So he ignored her, but either she was too stupid to get it or she chose not to. But the one thing Mokuba could say he liked about her was that she never mentioned his brother. Unlike everyone else in the world.

When Mokuba reached his Social Studies class, they began the study of criminal justice. Talk turned immediately toward the murder of Seto Kaiba and the rumor of an upcoming appeal.

_'What the hell?' _Mokuba thought, trying to ignore the other students. _'Why won't they let me forget it? Forget him? And why won't he go away? And those eyes...' _he shuddered. _'Seto's eyes in the mirror last night...maybe I need help...' _

So, Mokuba called off hid meetings set for after school. He wouldn't be going into the office tonight, either.

His shoes clicked against the white tiled floor. The walls were white washed, everything was tidy and clean. And Mokuba hated it desperately. He stopped in front of a door, labeled "Sheila Bolin: Psychologist."

He shuddered as he took the cold, brass doorknob in his hand. The door opened easily and inside was yet another white room. The difference was that the occupant, a cheery looking auburn haired woman, seemed to have hung poster after poster across the bare wall.

"Can I help you sir?" she looked up smiling, but she saw her visitor and her entire outlook changed. Mokuba recognized her as Serenity Wheeler. Her hazel eyes turned cold and her mouth drew into a thin line.

"I want to see Miss Bolin. Now." Mokuba said, standing tall and proud over the angry looking woman.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Doesn't exactly look like I'm going to need one, now does it?" It was true for the room was empty.

"I'm sorry, _sir_," Serenity said through gritted teeth. "You'll need an appointment."

Mokuba leaned down on the desk, his face barely inches form hers. "You do realize," said Mokuba threateningly, his voice a deadly whisper. "That I could have you fired, right here, right now."

"Yeah I do," Serenity spat boldly back. "But it wouldn't be the first time you ruined my life, _Kaiba_."

They sat motionless, staring coldly into each other's eyes with unblinking hatred. A door shut somewhere, but they took no notice. A set of heels came walking toward them. "Hey 'Ren," a voice called. "Think we should close up early?" The woman paused seeing her secretary motionless, eye locked with a raven-haired man leaning on her desk. "Um...am I interruptin' somethin'?"

Serenity blinked and turned, the momentary spell broken. Mokuba stood up, an arrogant smile across his face, the kind he usually wore when firing someone. "You're not going anywhere, Bolin." He said coldly, turning his gaze to the other woman.

Sheila Bolin smiled forcibly. "Why don't you go into my office, Hun? I'll be there in a minute." Mokuba turned sharply and walked through the door. Sheila shook her head and turned to Serenity. "Gee 'Ren, I don't remember having such an ass scheduled for today."

"Walk in." Serenity mumbled.

"Walk in got a name?" Sheila asked, grabbing some forms. She moved a pair of gold framed glasses off her curly brown hair and settled them on her nose.

"Yeah," scoffed Serenity. "Mokuba Kaiba."

Sheila looked at her secretary. "_The _Mokuba Kaiba? Last time he was here was after his brother got shot, and he wasn't nothin' more than a kid then." Sheila paused. "You O.K. 'Ren?"

Serenity nodded. "I...I'll be fine."

"Why don't you go home, Ren? I won't make ya deal with Kaiba again." Serenity nodded and began to pack up her things. Sheila turned to her office.

**(A/N: Ok before I continue, I wanted to make sure that you all caught the southern accent that Sheila has.)**

She walked through he door and Mokuba looked up form next to her bookshelf. "Teach your secretary some manners," he sneered coldly, returning a book to its shelf.

"She's got 'em." Sheila replied. "She just ain't gotta deal with the man who put her brother in jail very often." She gestured toward the couch. "Have a seat please, Mr. Kaiba."

"I prefer to stand," Mokuba replied, absently running a hand through his hair.

Sheila raised a brow. "I believe you were told to sit. My office; my rules."

Mokuba pursed his lips, but walked over and sat silently. Sheila smiled.

"So," she said, taking a seat across from him. "How you doin' Mokuba?"

"Cut the casualties, Doc."

Sheila blinked. Mokuba had not been so blunt the last time they had met. He had been a troubled child, looking for something after he lost the only comfort he ever had. "Mokuba--" she began. He cut her short.

"I'm not a child anymore, Bolin, and I didn't come her to have a lovely little visit with an old 'friend', so spare me the pleasantries."

"They ain't," she coughed. "Aren't pleasantries. I haven't seen you for several years and I need to know--"

He interrupted her again. "I'm Mokuba Kaiba, age eighteen. I own a multi-billion dollar company. What else do you need to know?"

She looked at him evenly. "How many friends do you have, Mokuba?"

"None."

"Why not?"

"It's a waste of time."

"Mokuba! Who is the world told you that?!" He looked away. "Mokuba...do you know who you're acting like?" He stiffened. "Mokuba... answer me!" He shook his head. "Mokuba you're just like--"

"SHUT UP!" Mokuba leapt up.

"Sit down, Mokuba." Sheila said in a soft commanding voice. "We ain't...aren't finished. Why did you even bother to come if you weren't gonna stay and talk to me? Tell me what freaked you out."

"I...I saw him... his eyes, I mean." Mokuba said quietly, returning to his seat. He ran a hand through his hair again.

"Where?"

"I...I was in Seto's room last night...and I ...I was looking in his mirror... and they were there..."

Sheila nodded. "What were you doing before that, Mokuba?"

"I was working on a prototype of mine."

"How many hours have you worked this week?

He shrugged. "Seventy or eighty."

"_Seventy_?!? Mokuba, do you even_ breath?_"

He scoffed. "That's what it takes to run my company." She let it pass.

"Had you been thinking about your bother at all before the incident?"

"Yes," Mokuba replied after a moment's pause. "I had just gotten my letter that said..._he_ was filing for an appeal."

"Mokuba," Sheila said in a business-like tone. "I think that you're working too hard and becoming an insomniac. It's gonna make you mentally unstable and more prone to these hallucinations. You can bet that they will be pertaining to your brother because that was the most dramatic event in your life. I suggest," she said, scribbling something on a piece of paper. "That you start taking this." she handed him the paper.

"And this is?" asked Mokuba.

"A prescription for Valium **(which I do not own nor do I have any knowledge of. I got it from my mom (the name not the pill btw)).** It's an anxiety pill." Mokuba eyed her disdainfully. "I suggest you refrain form working late into the night and to get a social life."

Mokuba scoffed at her silently. Let her talk, but no way in hell was Mokuba Kaiba going to get a social life. And he couldn't really stop working. The trial was in two weeks...

A/N: okay I was going to group this chapter with the next one, but this took soooooo long to type.... Well not as long as it could have but still!! I hate to leave with another cliffy kinda thing but I think that every chapter (even the last one) is gonna be partially cliffy to some extent (you can all thank Torn for that by the way when the time comes). So, get ready to be thoroughly shocked in about five or six chapters (I'm estimating so don't count on it.)

So what did you think of therapy 101? I have no idea where I was going with that or with the Maya thing. But I will eventually. (I do not own Maya she is property of Thorn's sister Taffy). See you next chappie. Please R&R!


	6. Ch5

**Shadows of the Night**

Written By: Setalina Muro

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else.

Setine lol yeah it sounded kinda angry lol

Seto'swhiterose88 I'm glad you like it I spent as much time as possible typing so I could get this up for you people. HAHA you'd like to think that wouldn't you? I can't tell you what's gonna happen it would spoil it all. Lol you'll see

Frosty Vermilion Petals hee hee did I forget to mention that as well as knowing nothing about law and technology I also know nothing about medicine and psychology? Besides, wouldn't you want to get him out of your office as soon as possible? Lol

optimistic girl94 didn't I warn you he was like Seto? Lol

kikoken ahhahah another plot twist of mine.

Okashira Kitsune-dono (I don't even want to know...) haha I myself would suggest it but it's about me so hee hee

I wanted to make Serenity a little edgy around Mokuba because had I been the sister I would have totally blamed Mokuba for it. Lol

Thank you all for reviewing!!! Here's the next chapter.

"Your honor, we have acquired and alibi for Joey Wheeler, and he was no where near the Kaiba Mansion at the approximate time of the murder."

The judge looked over the papers in his hand. "A plausible alibi, I suppose, but how can you prove it?"

Yugi Mouto smiled confidently. "We have a witness, _two _witnesses in fact." Mokuba cringed inwardly at the way Yugi strutted around the courtroom, his purple eyes glittering with confidence. It would be his first high-profile case and he was ready.

The judge 'hummed' a bit as he looked at the papers through his spectacles. He finally looked up and clicked once with his hammer. The court held its breath. "I believe a new trial is in order due to the presentation of new evidence. Court is adjourned."

Mokuba stood aghast, biting back his anger as the courtroom emptied. He over heard Yugi talking with his client.

"Oh! Thanks, Yug! I knew ya'd get me outta this!" Joey exclaimed wringing Yugi's hand. As you can guess, a change had taken place in Joey during his five-year incarceration. His dirty blonde hair had grown out to his shoulders and he was beginning to grow a very fine blonde beard. His brown eyes had sunk back in his head slightly by they were lit up with joy at their success.

Yugi grinned back. "You're welcome, Joey, but don't forget this is only the first step. We've still got a battle ahead of us."

A pair of hands suddenly snaked their way around Yugi's shoulders and he jumped, and then let out a sigh of relief as he turned around. "OH! Tea, dear, you frightened me!" He exclaimed as he embraced her gently.

Tea grinned at him and then she looked up to Joey.

"Hey Tea," Joey said pulling her in for a hug. Then he felt something sink into is lower leg. He looked down as he gasped and jumped away from Tea and met a pair of deep blue eyes. "Well," he said laughing. "Who's this little ankle-biter?" She spit her tongue at him and ran behind Yugi's leg.

"This is Cessia," said Yugi laughing as well. "Sorry about that, Joey, she's in the biting stage." He turned around to pick her up but she was no longer behind him. Yugi turned all the way and watched in horror as she tottered across to the other bench where Mokuba was talking to his attorney.

Mokuba jolted and turned as he felt the sudden sting of teeth to the back of his leg. He watched Cessia cry out and run back across the floor to her parents. "Meanie," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

He glowered at the family, who were silently laughing at their child's antics. "Oh very cute, Mouto," he spat viciously. "Are you going to teach her to bark next?" He met an angry glance from Joey. A crooked smile found his lips. "Think you're going to get off, do you Wheeler?" He said. "Well, don't hold your breath. It's not going to happen." He turned suddenly through the swinging doors. His silver trench coat billowed behind him.

"Gee," said Joey, eyeing Mokuba's retreating form with sudden dislike. "Someone pissed in your Wheaties, I see."

A/N: My apologies for the shortness. But it was a quick update for you all!!! The next chapter is longer though and Maya comes back. Please R&R!!!


	7. CH6

**Shadows of the Night**

By: Setalina Muro

**Chapter 6**

**A/N:**

You really wouldn't be able to guess how much fun I'm having with this story.

**To the Reviewers:**

kikoken yeah sorry for the shortness. I was gonna hook it with this chapter but I thought 'why not let them have it sooner?' tell me is that your favorite part? I was trying to make him sound like Seto heehee. I even got the dog reference in there.

Seto'swhiterose88 you're so welcome. As I said before I was gonna wait to have this one typed but I just thought that you would want it so bad... I'm scared of my reviewers attacking me... (ok not really but still). Has anyone noticed that Yugi is a lot more like Yami when he's all grown up? ((Snickers must have been Tea's doing snickers)).

JounouchiAndYuugiFreak I love Cessia, isn't she just so awesome? She definitely works as Yugi's kid huh?

Setine haha I feel sooo sorry for you...heehee YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE THEM!!! HAHAHA regains composureI'm ok...heehheehee but you won't be...

optimistic girl94 I hurried I swear. Heehee I think you'll like Joey's alibi when it gets here.

**Side note to all readers **No, it was not a typo there are two witnesses. You have to wait about two chapters (I'm guessing) to know who the witnesses are if I decide to make I a cliffy chapter. And I like to thank my reviewers personally so expect your name a lot if you keep reviewing.

The lovely line Joey used in the last chapter (Gee someone pissed in your Wheaties I see.) was a line I got from Maken Wood ((thanks Maken even though I know that you're reading this and not reviewing!!!)) Feel free to borrow it if you feel the need to get testy with someone. Lol

Also, in case you haven't noticed, I've upped the rating of my story because I started to incorporate a lot of swearing (particularly by Mokuba). Hope you don't mind too much.... well it was mostly in the last three chapters. Anyway...sorry for the long authoress note I felt like talking to you peoples. Lol. And now for the next chapter!

Mokuba entered the door to his office, slamming it shut behind him. After the hearing, Mokuba drove straight to Kaiba Corp, hoping work might take his mind off...this thing. He also knew that if he went back to the mansion, he wouldn't get any work done.

On the other hand, he hadn't hallucinated in the last few weeks. The prescription from Bolin lay in a crumpled ball on the floor of his study. _'What foolishness,' _he had thought, throwing it to the ground. _'I am not taking this. I don't need it.'_ So there it sat.

Mokuba sat quietly in his chair. Putting his fingertips together, he signed heavily. He looked around the office. He sat behind a rounded, redwood desk. Two redwood chairs sat in front of him. To the right, there was a long, tall bookcase, the shelves piled with books. There was a professional cappuccino machine on a small file folder. In front of him, there were two leather sofas, a rounded between them, and a large entertainment center with a large TV. In a far corner sat the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. One of Seto's most prized passions. Mokuba even remembered when he had gotten them...

Flashback

_Movers were hustling back and forth. Out comes a desk, an entertainment center, and a large computer. A fourteen-year-old Seto watched the movers with triumphant blue eyes, a small smirk across his face._

_Mokuba crept up to his older brother and looked at him with curios steel-blue eyes. "Seto, what are you doing?" _

_I'm rebuilding an empire," Seto said turning his gaze on Mokuba who gave him a quizzical look. "Everything that Gozabura created has been thrown down into the dirt where it belongs. And I will raise it up, better then it was before. With greater technology, better business, and more than that man ever dreamed will be accomplished." Seto laughed. "Come here, Mokuba, I want to show you something."_

_Mokuba followed Seto out of the building. He noticed that many people already skirted out of the young CEO's way as he led them down the sixty-six floors to the ground level. _

_He paused and addressed a man at the door. "Has the building of the new level begun yet?"_

_"No sir," the man answered quietly. "The plans were just completed and need your approval." He held out a blur print and Seto snatched it up. He looked it over for a few minutes. Then he threw it back to the man, and sneered coldly. "I want it done in two week, understand?"_

_"Yes sir," the man barely has the words out before Seto was out the door._

_Mokuba ran to catch up with his brother and tugged on his coat. Seto rounded to him, a furious look on his face. It softened instantly as Mokuba's eyes filled up with tears. "Sorry Mokie," he said pulling the child closer. "Come and look at these."_

_Mokuba nodded and followed his brother, wiping his eyes. "Wow!" he suddenly exclaimed as Seto led them up the back of a moving truck._

_In front of them, were two identical statues made of pure crystal, and sparkled like diamond. "Blue-Eyes," murmured Mokuba, astounded as the sight. "Where did they come from, Seto?"_

_Seto's brow furrowed. "A gift from Maxamillion Pegasus for the corporate takeover of Kaiba Corporation," he said quizzically. "But what you really should see is this." He ran a hand over the head of the crystal dragon. He pushed in on its sapphire eyes and the crystal mouth slowly opened. Seto removed from the open jaws a crystal box._

_He leaned down to Mokuba and opened it. Mokuba was speechless. Seto pulled out an identical box. This one too held a treasure: A Blue-Eyes White Dragon Duel Monsters card._

_"But...how?" Mokuba whispered, gently lifting one of the cards form its velvet and crystal casing._

_"Pegasus owns Industrial Illusions, the company that makes Duel Monsters cards," said Seto._

_"But why?" Mokuba looked at his brother in amazement._

_"I was wondering that myself," Seto mused for a moment then nodded and laughed coldly. "Oh, I remember. I met Pegasus a while back when he was trying to trick Gozsbura into a business merger. I remember that wacko eye thing at any rate. I wonder how he knew I wanted a Blue-Eyes..." Seto trailed off and pulled a note from inside the velvet box. He read it aloud._

_"'Dear Mr. Seto Kaiba, _

_I am so sorry to hear of the untimely demise of your dear stepfather. I do hope these will show my sincerest condolences. Though I am sure, you are rather pleased with the charge of such a successful company in your young clutches. Do enjoy it._

_Oh, and Kaiba-boy, two down, two to go!_

_Maximillion Pegasus'"_

_Seto looked at the card with disgust. "Kaiba-Boy? Oh that's original," he spat. He stood and turned to a pair of movers outside the open door. "Hey!" The men jumped and dropped the food they were carrying._

_"Y-yes, M- Mr. K- Kaiba?" they stuttered._

_"I want these taken to my house and **carefully **placed inside my office. Am I understood?"_

_"Yes, sir." They quickly began to gather their things on the ground._

_"And no more goody breaks. You have work to do."_

_Mokuba sighed but he knew there was no getting around ignorant employees._

_"Let's go, Mokuba," Seto said, leaving the truck with the two crystal boxes. Mokuba ran his hand over the crystal head one last time._

_"Coming, Seto," he turned from them. "Just don't leave me."_

_Seto smiled. "Don't worry, Mokuba, I'll never leave you..."_

End Flashback

"But you did leave me, Seto." Mokuba ran a hand over the crystal Blue-Eyes' head. "All alone." He whispered to it. His hand began to move toward the sapphire eyes.

There was a sudden commotion outside his door and Mokuba jerked away from the statue.

"Miss! Miss! You can't go in there!" Mokuba heard his secretary shout.

He walked back to his desk and sat, looking intently at the door. Then it burst open.

Maya ran in, her hair looking rather misplaced. His assistant followed her in, pouring out excuses to Mokuba. "Get back to work," he said to her. She left the room. Maya smiled at him.

"Nice place," she commented, plopping onto one of his seats.

"What ever you want you better say it quick. You have two minutes before security arrives."

She gapped at him indignantly. "Fine, but I did come to help you."

"Help me with what?" he snapped, looking at his watch and counting the seconds. He scribbled a note to himself on a scratch piece of paper: 'Get a faster response team.'

"Your problem," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. _'One minute,'_ he thought. "My only problem is that _you _are sitting in _my_ office, interrupting _my_ work. And that can be remedied easily as soon as _you_ leave. Now would be good."

"Oh," she whined. "But Mokie-"

Mokuba rose quickly in a towering rage. She shrank back slightly as steel-blue eyes bored into her. "Don't you _ever_," he said, in a deadly whisper. "Ever call me that."

"But I-"

"Valentine, get out. NOW!"

"But I-"

"GET OUT! I never want to see you, hear from you, or talk to you again!"

Her eyes slowly filled with tears. "I was trying to change you back, Mokuba." She took a shaky breath." I wanted my friend back." She stood and her voice grew stronger, angrier. "I never wanted it to be like this. And I never thought I'd have to be friends with Seto Kaiba when he was dead." She ran to the door and slammed it behind her as she left.

A/N: And there you have it. I start the trial next chapter.


	8. CH7

Shadows of the Night 

By: Setalina Muro

Chapter 7 

optimistic girl94 hahaha so glad you liked it. Now here is the chapter you should really love (well the end of this and the next two).

Setine But I don't wanna ride the treadmill!!! You'll pay! You'll all pay! And by the last chapter, you'll be soooorry. Lol I go as fast as my poor whittle fingers can type.

kikoken yeah that probably would have sounded better. I love Mythology. I am the only person in my oblivious English class that can properly interpret "The Oddesy" (hate the book). lol

Seto'swhiterose88 thanks. Heehee. Yeah I decided that the flashbacks are gonna play an important role in the story. They have a specific purpose too I swear lol. Maya was like everyone else. She was scared of Seto Kaiba and thought he was a heartless bastard. Heh heh My friend had a heart attack when I read that to her.

Frosty Vermilion Petals Yeah lol I got more compliments on that line. Lol. Hey didn't you tell me that your patient ratio was good? You are so fired. Lol

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mr. Mouto, where is your witness?"

Yugi bowed his head, his violet eyes angrily glaring at the floor. "I don't know, Your Honor," he said quietly.

"Mr. Mouto, this trial will commence with or without your witness. Miss Boucher, your opening statement, please."

Jade stood up, her green eyes gleaming as a superior smirk spread over her face. "So sorry about the unreliable witnesses, Mr. Mouto," she said.

Yugi could tell what she really meant by the comment. 'Get ready to loose, Mouto, 'cause you've never dealt with anyone like me before.'

He nodded curtly in return. "They will come." A direct challenge.

Jade's eyes narrowed and she laughed softly before turning to the jury confidently. She was the best lawyer in Domino and she knew it. Jade Boucher had never lost a case. And this wasn't going to be any different.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury," she began. "I'll make my point quickly. We are here to reinstate the just punishment laid on Mr. Wheeler's head. 'Why?' You ask. This man, this simple, oblivious fool, took the life of an innocent man, leaving those who loved him to suffer for the rest of their lives. And he did this out of spite, hatred, and jealousy. Once a killer, always a killer, and he cannot go free."

She returned to her seat smiling. The judge nodded to Yugi. "Mr. Mouto."

Yugi stood up. His eyes were slightly troubled as he looked around the courtroom before turning to the Jurors.

"Ladies and Gentle," he began. "I'm sure you've all heard of Joey Wheeler: a bloodthirsty killer; cold, cruel, ruthless." Some of the Jurors were nodding with furrowed brows. "Well, you're wrong. That's not Joey Wheeler. It's not who he is and not who he was five years ago. Joey's a duelist who always follows his heart. He's a good and loyal friend and a caring brother. He understands the fellowship that bonds friends and family together and he believes in its truth and purity with all his heart. And he would never take that away from anyone, even someone like Seto Kaiba." Yugi gave a polite bow. "Thank you." He walked back to his seat smiling.

Jade nodded slightly, then stood. "I would like to call my first witness."

"Proceed."

"I call Joey Wheeler to the stand."

Joey walked solemnly to the podium and sat.

"State your name for the court."

"Joey Wheeler."

"Mr. Wheeler," Jade said. "I have one question. Did you or did you not kill Seto Kaiba?"

"I did not kill him," Joey answered.

"Mr. Wheeler, we placed you in Mr. Kaiba's home the day of the murder."

"I was tellin' Moneybags to leave my sista alone."

"Or were you making sure he would?"

"I didn't kill him!" Joey yelled.

"Objection," Yugi stood. "Miss Boucher is harassing my client."

"Sustained," said the judge. "Make your point, Miss Boucher."

"Mr. Wheeler, we found your finger print on a piece of the shattered Blue-Eyes statue. Can you explain that?"

Joey's brow furrowed. "I touched it on my way outta his office."

"When were you in Mr. Kaiba's office?"

"Right afta' school got out." Joey said. "Kaiba had been buggin' my sista and I wanted him to leave 'er alone."

"So you went to his office?"

"To talk to him." Joey said firmly.

"So you were in the office early on, but Mr. Wheeler, you have no alibi for where you were all night. Your sister says that you left your residence at six o' clock."

"Then I went to dinner and a movie with a friend."

"Your alibi only goes to 9:30 when you and your 'friend' left the theater. Mr. Kaiba was killed at 11:16. Where did you go afterwards?"

Joey looked away. "I...uh..."

"Mr. Wheeler, answer the question."

Joey continued to stutter, a faint blush began to crawl over his adverted face. "I...I was...um...I was w-with...um..."

Suddenly the courtroom door thudded open.

"He was with me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: And there it ends for now. Heehee. DON'T HURT ME!!! Gah so short...and cliffy...


	9. CH8

Shadows of the Night 

By: Setalina Muro

Chapter 8 

(Heh I'll actually do the disclaimer this time.)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else.

To the Reviewers:

Setine haha you are so much fun adds two or three more cliff hangers to the story haha

kikoken a feeling huh? (is glad _someone_ gets it...kinda) Haha well develop that and get back to me by the end of the story. But you have to put the bat away first.

Gohan Hugger sobs I sorry!! Heehee but I do that a lot (though the others aren't nearly as bad as this one.)

optimistic girl94 you should like Joey he's a really good guy in this.

A/N: Well I know which chapter was my favorite!!! Come you all know you love me...hey...put the gun.... GAHHH!!! j/k lol But that would be the feeling I get from everyone (except awesome Gohan Hugger, who doesn't know that they can threaten me and make me laugh my ass off). Any way loved the reviews. They were lmao funny. And I did too. A good way to end such a hellish day (had to wear a dress to school; my lock broke and they had to cut it off; was late to band; and had to run in goddamned dress!!! Sound like a good day to you? I think not). THANKSIES!

**WARNING!!!!!!** FLUFFY CHAPTER AHEAD!

OH yeah and cookies for kikoken who guessed our mystery guest. Whooo!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The entire courtroom started and looked back to the open door.

A tall female stood in the passageway. Long, sweeping locks of golden hair cascaded in ringlets down her face. Joey stood in the witness stand, a shocked look on his face. "Mai..." he whispered.

Yugi smiled triumphantly. "Your Honor, Miss Boucher," he said. "My witness, Mai Valentine." Mai gracefully began to walk down the aisle. She wore a long golden skirt, a matching suit jacket, and a white undershirt. Her purple eyes stayed glued to Joey. A smile played on her red painted lips.

"Mummy!" a sudden voice cried. "Wait for me!" A little girl came running up behind her. Mai paused and smiled down at her. She held out her hand and the child took it.

"Ms. Valentine," the judge said. "Why are you late?"

"Oh, the usual thing, late flight," Mai said, winking at him. His face flushed immediately.

"Take a seat then," he said.

"Your Honor!" Jade's voice rose indignantly. "Really that isn't fair."

"It is my courtroom, Miss Boucher, remember that," the judge replied in a dangerous tone. "Now, if you're finished with your questions, please return to your seat."

Jade pursed her lips, but said nothing more than, "I have no further questions."

"I request a fifteen minute recess, Your Honor," Yugi said.

"Done," said the judge, knocking his hammer once. "Fifteen minutes people."

The courtroom slowly emptied. Joey stood at the stand, still gaping at Mai. She reached the front of the room and greeted Yugi. Then she turned to Joey. "Joseph Wheeler, are you just gonna stand there all day with your mouth hanging open or are you gonna come down here?"

He jerked from his trance and moved slightly toward her, hardly daring to believe she was really here; that it wasn't a dream. "Mai..." he whispered again.

A pleasurable sensation tingled down her spine as her said her name. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to be in his arms again. She ran to him.

He met her with open arms. He twirled her around several times then set her back on the ground. "Mai...I...I've missed you so much," Joey said trailing a hand down her face. He looked into her over bright eyes. "How was Europe?"

"So-so," she answered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But those pastries go straight to your hips."

"You look pretty good to me."

"Not so bad yourself, handsome," she kissed him gently. "Ditch the beard though, Hun. Um...Joey?" she paused. "You see that little girl over there?"

Joey could feel the bottom drop from his stomach. He looked over to the girl. She looked to be five or six years old. She was standing with Yugi handing him a deck of cards that appeared to be Duel Monsters. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. A smug smile ran across her face and a sense of pride radiated from her deep brown eyes.

"Yeah," Joey said almost dreading the answer.

"Well, her name is Angelene, Jolee for short, but she's um...she's-"

"Your kid..." Joey said, his heart falling.

Mai smiled and a single tear flowed down her ivory cheek. "Actually Joey, she's yours."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: you'll have to deal with that for a while because I haven't written any more. I'm sorry but I'll hurry.

I know this was the shortest chapter I have written for this story and I am really sorry. I kinda ran out of time to write so I've updated more than I've written. Heh. Anyway, I figure maybe four chapters to the conclusion. I swear I'll hurry.


	10. CH9

Shadows of the Night By: Setalina Muro CHAPTER 9 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else.

To the Reviewers:

Okashira Kitsune-dono I have to write fast or else people like you would kill me. Yup the same ol' loveable mutt...twitch I don't really like Joey actually... yeah that's where he was... Oh Horus, that sounds like a threat.

Gohan Hugger WHOO!!! Another one!!! Much love!!! Though I have to say, don't hold your breath the happy moments don't last long.

Frosty Vermilion Petals I'm glad you like it. I was being fasescious (my mother's word; fancy talk for sarcastic) because you were asking about my psychologist and then you said that you didn't know anymore about psychology than I did and then I was asking you how you could give me psychology if you had a lot of patients who had lost the marbles they never had and...ok totally lost it... why do I think that didn't make any sense? Any way I update so fast because I write on a yellow notepad that I write on during school. Then I come home and type it up.

optimistic girl94 Yup a kiddie for Joey. Some alibi.

Setos-grl-4ever I'm glad you liked it. GAH!! You had to remind me...I hated killing Seto I really did (he is my favorite character from the show). But considering it was the main point in my plot (aside from Mokuba) it had to be done. sobs happy kid down the drain... as well as the fluff in this piece.

KatrinaKaiba I tried to make it interesting. Glad you liked it. Tell me what you think about the next chapter, k? Awesome name by the way.

inuyasha-101-catzrule Don't worry, I'll keep it goin'!

Seto'swhiterose88 Yup Joey's a daddy!!! Mai gets really well...Mai-ish in the next chapter. Here's your update!!! Loved your last chapter by the way!!! Goes to review because she's been too lazy to do it before lol

dawn snickers yup that was his alibi.

A/N:

So glad you all loved my random moment of fluffiness... well get ready cause it's about to go down the drain...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Joey stared at her. "W-what?" he stuttered. "She...she's mine? Ours?" Mai smiled and nodded. "A kid..." Joey said absently, running a hand through his hair and looking vaguely into the middle of nowhere. "I have a kid."

He suddenly broke into laughter and he began to twirl Mai around again until she began to squeal.

"Joey! Put me down!"

"Well isn't this sweet?" Mokuba' voice carried over to them. He looked at them coldly as they turned. "Stop before you make someone sick."

Joey turned to him. "Ya know what, Kaiba? Shut it." He shook his head as he turned. "He's worse than his brother was."

Mokuba bristled. "You didn't even know my brother," he hissed.

Joey shrugged. "I know how he acted, and it wasn't nice. He had everything he could ever want and it wasn't good enough for him. And you're worse than him 'cause you don't even have what you want."

"I lost the only person who ever really cared about me because of you, Wheeler. I had to run a company all by myself. You don't know what your talking about because you always had family, always had someone who cared about you. When Seto was killed I was all alone."

"You didn't have to be, but you took after your brother and pushed away people willing to care for you in his stead."

Mokuba scoffed. "Yeah right. I don't need anyone."

"But someone might have needed you."

People slowly began to file back into the courtroom. Mokuba and Joey stared at each other with increasing dislike. _'Well, I understand why Seto couldn't stand the him.'_

_Flashback_

_"Kaiba! Open this door!" Angry fists pounded the door to Seto's office._

_The door flew open and an angry looking Seto stood there. "I don't have time to play with you, Mutt. Go away."_

_"I ain't here to play, Kaiba," Joey's voice rose through the hallways. "Why were you botherin' my sista?"_

_"What? Did the bitch go home and cry to her half-breed brother?"_

_Joey's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Take it back, Kaiba."_

_Seto laughed. "I don't think so, Mutt." He said. "If you knew the proper definition of the word, I think you would find it quite well fitting." He pulled an electric dictionary from his coat and threw it to Joey. "Look it up."_

_Joey snatched at the dictionary. "Fine. I will." He began pressing the buttons. After several minutes, his eyes grew wide. "You bastard. Take it back!"_

_Seto chuckled. "I told you it fit. Especially with the way Dice Boy and Monkey Man pant after her, I'd be surprised if it wasn't true."_

_Joey snapped. He launched himself at Seto, punching every inch he could reach. It wasn't long before Seto fought back, however, and Joey was panting on the floor, clutching his stomach. _

_A small trickle of blood slowly ran down Seto's chin from the corner of his mouth. "Get the hell out of my house, Wheeler!" he yelled, drawing his sleeve over his chin._

_Joey stood up. "I'll leave, Kaiba, but if ya mess with Serenity again, I'll give ya the beating of your life." He slowly limped out of the room._

_Seto waited until he heard the front door slam shut, then he yelled for his brother. "Mokuba!" His voice echoed angrily through the hall._

_When Mokuba came downstairs, he found Seto in his office. "Hey, Bro, what's up?" he asked. Then he looked at his brother and gasped. "Seto! What happened?"  
Seto looked at his brother coldly. "Who let Wheeler in the house?" he asked._

_Mokuba looked confused. "He wanted to talk to you, Seto."_

_"So you let him in." Seto's voice was becoming a dangerous whisper. _

_"Uh, yeah I did."_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, KID?" Seto suddenly exploded. _

_Mokuba's face hardened. "I don't know, Seto, what's wrong with me?" He shook slightly, suppressing his own fury._

_"IT WAS A DAMN STUPID THING TO DO, TO BEGIN WITH..."_

_Mokuba tuned him out, but still every 'what are you? Stupid or something?' drifted slowly through his mind, building in his troubled soul, his weighted heart._

_Mokuba's fists clenched by his side, his nails digging into his flesh. _'God I wish he's shut up.' _Mokuba thought._

_Seto's angry voice broke through his thoughts. "Mokuba, are you even listening?"_

_Mokuba looked him evenly in the eye. "I don't know, Seto, I'm probably too stupid to comprehend."_

_"You are not stupid. I don't ever want to hear you say that again."_

_"You're right, you say it enough for the both of us."_

_"What the hell are you talking about? I never—"_

_"Yes you have. You do all the time. I'm stupid because I let Joey in the house. But do you ever ask yourself why Joey was here in the first place? Because you wouldn't leave his sister alone. So its my fault?" Mokuba's voice was rising, growing more confident. Everything, every word, every thought, that he had been dying to say came pouring out. Seto looked dumbfounded. "But it's always my fault. You do something wrong, you blame me for it. You don't get something done, you blame me for it. When was the last time you talked to me, Seto? Do you even know that you pay two hundred and fifty dollars a month for a psychologist for me? Do you even know how old I am?"_

_"Thirteen." Seto answered._

_"I'm twelve, Seto, and you're too busy being a heartless bastard to the world that you've all but remembered that you have a little brother. You wouldn't even notice if I flung myself out a window and--"_

_"Mokuba, that's enough." Seto had had his fill. "Go to your room."_

_"See! You didn't even listen! I hate you, Seto, I hate you!" He ran from the room._

_End Flashback_

Mokuba slowly returned to his seat. His mind was racing with the memory that had just flashed through his mind. He didn't listen to any of the next testimonies, not even the one he himself gave.

_'What did I do?'_ he asked himself. _'I- I didn't remember yelling at Seto... ever. I hardly remembered Joey coming to the house.'_ It just didn't make any sense to him. The only fight he had ever had with his brother. And Mokuba never even got to apologize for it. A feeling of guilt and emptiness erupted in his chest.

"I call Mai Valentine to the stand." Yugi's voice broke through his thoughts.

The testimony to make or break the case was about to begin...

A/N:

OK MAJOR PLOT TWIST!!! Start telling me what you think happened

I wondered to myself how I could go from such a happy fluffiness to a horrible angsty part. sighs it gets worse trust me, much worse.

Now I am sorry to leave you with another cliffy kinda thing... I have been really busy and haven't had much time to write. (I had a big Choir thing for two days and yesterday the damned thing wouldn't let me post this chapter.)


	11. CH10

Shadows of the Night By: Setalina Muro CHAPTER10 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else.

To the Reviewers:

inuyasha-101-catzrule O. O you're sooo close. But not quite.

KatrinaKaiba Yup that was the turning point in my story. Not long now.

SetoSerenity Forever You're the second person to suspect suicide, but the problem is WHY would anyone, especially Seto Kaiba kill himself? MWHAHAHA

optimistic girl94 Yes Seto is such a bastard but I love him any way. Lol It's also not a problem anymore cause he's a dead bastard.

Okashira Kitsune-dono I don't like Joey cause he's annoying and stupid. Who would shoot him? Yes, that is the question now, isn't it? And I'm gonna write a couple of one shots that are gonna have Jolee in them. So never fret.

Moses-the-little-gurl (anonymous) Awesome keep reading!!! Glad you liked it!

Seto'swhiterose88 I'm sorry I made you cry. As for the desperate need to end the trial…you'll be sorry. Lol but you will. I have to agree with you that I usually hate Joey, too (ok I always hate Joey, but it comes with the territory of being a Seto Kaiba fan).

kikoken I am updating as quick as I can, kiko. But when you do find out who killed him… well you won't want to know. It's a very angsty ending.

AnimeLuverGurlz Yup lovely little Jolee. My favorite OC (even though I only really have, what three I guess.). Keep an eye out for some one-shots I'll be writing with her in them.

Setine … he is dead… ya now you're gonna kill me when you find out who killed him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mai walked to the stand, sat, and placed her hands together complacently on the desk, resting her head nonchalantly on them.

Yugi walked next to the stand. "State your name for the court."

"The one and only Mai Valentine. And that's spelled M-A-I, Doll face," she said to the recorder. His slunk down in his seat, furiously blushing.

"Miss Valentine, tell us about your relationship with Mr. Wheeler."

"I met Joey at a Duel Monsters competition," Mai said, musing about 'the good old days'. "And there was something attractive about him right away. Well, we kept running into each other and we had some causal dates now and then…well, that one day in particular, I was leaving for Europe to visit my parents and I didn't want to leave Joey without having one night with him…I…I didn't know if I'd come back, really. So, we had dinner and went to a movie and then…we went back to my apartment. And…it just sorta happened…"

Yugi looked at the judge. "Need she go into further detail, Your Honor, or do we all understand?"

The judge seemed to startle out of some strange dream. "No, no," he said gruffly. "I think we all get it."

Jolee raised he hand. "I don't get it, sir," she said. The courtroom laughed.

Yugi cleared his throat and the laughter quickly subsided.

"Miss Valentine, did you and Mr. Wheeler use any protection?"

Mai laughed. "It hardly mattered. Joey has Super Sperm." She smiled at Joey, who looked about ready to crawl under the table and not come out.

"I see," Yugi said, clearing his throat again. Snickers rose from the jury. "So?"

"So nine months and ten days later, I'm lying in a hospital in France giving birth to a little spitfire with a big mouth, a big heart, and an even bigger appetite."

"What day was that?"

"July 26th."

Yugi turned to the jury. "As you know, Seto Kaiba was killed on the 16th of November at 11:06 P.M. We also have a tape from the caretaker of Miss Valentine's apartment." He removed a videotape from an evidence bag.

He walked across the floor and stuck it in a video player brought in during the break.

"As you can see," Yugi said, indicating the tape with a laser pointer. "Mr. Wheeler and Miss Valentine retired to her residence at 9:36 P.M. No one left the residence until 4:30 A.M. the next morning."

Jade's eyes darted over the papers in front of her. There had to be some hole. Somewhere. Some uncovered angel. She began to grind her teeth

Then she stood, stuck with a sudden thought. "Mr. Mouto, can you prove that this child is Mr. Wheeler's?"

"An excellent question, Miss Boucher," Yugi said, smiling a rather triumphant smile. "Which I have taken the liberty of preparing an explanation to." He gave her several pieces of paper and the same amount to a bailiff who then gave them to the judge. "As you can see, we had a lock of hair tested from both Joey and little Jolee. They are a positive match."

Murmurs rose from the jury. Mokuba looked at his attorney. "Do something, you dumb bitch," he mouthed at her.

"There's nothing I can do," she snapped back. "They've all but showed us what they were doing. Their defense is loop free. It's up to the jury now."

"Well," the judge said. "I believe we've heard enough. Bailiff, please escort the jury to the debating room." He nodded and led the jurors out of the room.

They spent little more than an hour in the room before they were escorted back in. The judge was given a piece of paper. The courtroom held its breath as he looked it over. The defense, including Mai and Jolee, crossed their fingers.

"We, the court of Domino City, find the defendant, Joseph Wheeler, to be…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

BWHAHAHAHAHAHA How's that for a cliffhanger? Sorry bout that. Lol And it's really short…once again, Sorry!! I was gone on a trip to the East Coast and the day I came on to update this story was ironically the day that the FF staff decided to perform an update. Needless to say, I had no Internet access for the last week but it was a cool trip.


	12. CH11

Shadows of the Night

By:

Setalina Muro

CHAPTER 11

**A/N:** sorry this took so long to update. I was kinda have a bit of writer's block about how to adjust the ending and whether it should end here or in the next chapter. Well it's next chapter! Sorry!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else.

To the Reviewers:

Setos-grl-4ever B ut he's not guilty so there! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

KatrinaKaiba ding dign ding You win a prize! He is innocent. And that's good because he didn't do it to begin with. Lol

Seto'swhiterose88 lol yup Joey and Mai and little Jolee. I'm sorry I had to leave it there. You people are just so fun to torture l

AnimeLuverGurlz lol don't worry I won't tell. But you only have to wait one more chapter to find out who done it. (It was so beautiful over At the East Coast. I couldn't visit again though because my parents could never afford it! Lol And of course it's all or nothing.)

Setosbluedragon I know but I had to leave it off like that. I just had to.

Moses-the-little-gurl (**Anonymous**) so glad. Tell me what you think of this one too.

**Okashira Kitsune-dono** Lol. There is gonna be one more flashback. Ok so bastard isn't a bad word when you use it for that definition. But I dunno there is a different unexpressed definition of it when it is used for Seto Kaiba. shrugs any way how am I supposed to know when you get spacey or not?

Setine …why would it be Serenity…

optimistic girl94 well here you go. Now you get to know.

kikoken BWHAHAHA you are so right it won't be

hi (Anonymous) I know but I love my cliffies

Mai and Joey lover (Anonymous) I KNOW!!! Mokuba is soooo horrible

SetoSerenity Forever yes Seto is dead. Resful!?! HAH! Sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you but it was a band trip so it was anything but restful…

Thank you all so much for reading this. I love you all sooo much. It means a lot to me that some people liked this story. I'm guessing that I have between one chapter left. So sad…anywhoo…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"…Innocent." The courtroom erupted and the judge clapped his gavel. "You're free to go, Mr. Wheeler."

Joey jumped into the air and whooped loudly. "YES!!!" He pulled Yugi into a headlock hug. "Yugi!" he cried, with tears literally streaming down his face. "Thank you, Yugi!"

Yugi started coughing and gurgled out, in a muffled voice. "You're welcome, Joey…Now let go."

Joey quickly released him. Mai put her hands on his shoulders in a comforting way. Joey whipped around and pulling her close, he kissed her full on. She was shocked for a moment but then returned the passionate kiss.

The courtroom was slowly emptying. Jade had already packed up her things and grudgingly congratulated Yugi on a well-done case. Mokuba sat in his chair, anger fuming through him.

It wasn't possible. He was Mokuba Kaiba and he always got what he wanted. It was the things were. What they always had been. The Kaiba family got what they wanted.

Mokuba was still lost in angry thoughts when Joey and Yugi stepped in front of him.

"Mokuba," Joey said. Mokuba paid little attention. "Listen, I'm sorry 'bout what happened to your brother. But I think you need to give it up."

"Give what up?"

"His life. The way he talked, acted, dressed. That's not you, Mokuba. You never liked how your bother acted."

"How do you know?" Mokuba stood up and slammed his hands down on the desk. "What did you ever know?"

Joey looked at him sympathetically. He shook his head. "A lot more than you would think." Then he walked back to Mai and put his arms around her.

Jolee tugged on his pants and he stepped back and looked down at her. "Hey, kiddo," he said.

She looked at him curiously. Her brow was furrowed in childish concentration. "You…" she said, thinking aloud. "You… you're my Papa, aren't you?"

Joey and Mai looked at her with wide-eyed amazement. They looked at each other, than Mai knelt down by her.

"That's right, Honey," Mai chocked out, her eyes tearing again. "That's exactly who he is."

Mokuba looked disgustedly on the scene and quickly gathered his things.

"Mokuba!" Yugi yelled as he started out the door. He turned and glared at the spiky-haired lawyer.

"What?" he said as coldly as he could muster.

"Joey didn't kill your brother."

Mokuba scoffed. "So says them."

"Because they would see the truth. You, on the other hand, wouldn't."

"Spare me your wife's friendship speeches," Mokuba replied dryly.

Yugi continued as if he hadn't heard anything. "You wouldn't see the truth. But you had to have someone to blame. If you ask me he probably killed himself."

Mokuba bristled. "Seto wouldn't do that," he said defensively.

Yugi smiled and laughed softly. "You're so blind."

But Mokuba had had his fill. He turned on his heel and left the courtroom. Destination: Kaiba Corp…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N:** Ok so there are two more chapters. Sorry that was so short the next chapter is a lot longer. I mean a lot longer by two or three pages. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R.


	13. CH12

Shadows of the Night  
By:  
Setalina Muro

CHAPTER 12

**A/N:** Whoo! Ok one more chapter. You get to find out what _really_ happened the night that Seto Kaiba died. YOU CAN'T KILL ME FOR THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER OR ELSE YOU WON'T GET THE WHOLE CONCLUSION!!! MWHAHAHA!!! And don't skip to the end because that's cheating. And it spoils the whole flashback if you do.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The plot, however, is mine.

To the Reviewers:

rubisora18117 It's all going to be explained in this chapter. Thanks for reading!

ShadowOfMoonlight lol well I didn't think that I put any spells on the story…lol I'm glad you enjoyed it.

inuyasha-101-catzrule Thanks for reading!

Okashira Kitsune-dono I didn't mean to do that but ok, you're bold. Well I wasn't about to let Joey go back to jail for something he didn't do. Ok give Horus a Jolee plushie but I still own her!!! You'll seee. The end of this is basically a cliffie… But no looking!!! "Shinnen omedeto! Kurisumasu Omedeto!"?… Yeah… I'm gonna pretend I know what that means.

Seto'swhiterose88 Well, they're trying to help him. Truth hurts, and they seem to get something that he can't quite see…yet. And Maya was trying to be nice. And as to Seto's method of death, you'll see.

KatrinaKaiba um…you get to read two more chapters of my story!! Lol enjoy.

Kikoken Well its kind of a cliffie… oh lord you are gonna kill me too, aren't you?

geminiprincess549 I would love to read your story. I should have it all read by the time I get this up and I'd be happy to tell you what I think about it.

Gohan Hugger ding ding ding we have another winner. Just don't tell anyone yet!!! Lol it happens in this chapter. Sorry I didn't get this up for Christmas!

Setine Nope. But I think that you'll kill me when you find out who it really was though.

optimistic girl94 sorry but wrong. Lol you'll see the truth comes out soon.

To all: Thank you all so much for reviewing! You made writing this story worth while! Much love to all!!!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mokuba stood in his office looking into the darkness. There was something nagging at the back of his mind… something he should remember, but couldn't…what the hell was it?

His hand roved along the wall, searching for a light switch. A look of confusion crossed his face. Where was the switch? His brow furrowed as a realization struck him. His hand moved tot the other side of the doorframe and the lights overheard blazed on, Mokuba blinking in the glare.

(A/N: If you don't get that don't worry about it, it wasn't written well enough to have a good explanation. The light switch in the office Seto used to have at the Mansion was on the other side of the doorframe as well as the one in Mokuba's home office.)

He took a step inside and paused. He had come here for a reason. There was something he had to find. Questions he needed answered.

He shook his head to clear it and walked over to his desk, where he began to riffle through the papers. But what ever he was looking for wasn't there. He looked around the spacious office. He thought back to that night, but everything after that fight was a blur; missing from his mind.

Anger coursed through him and he grabbed the large file folders on his desk and thrust them across the room. Papers flew into the air and slowly floated down toward the earth.

A rather large set of stapled papers landed on his desk. He looked at it a moment before reaching a tentative hand toward it and flipping it face-up.

Julie's papers.

Mokuba looked them over and noticed that she had placed a very small amount of money in the box asking how much she wanted to borrow.

He grabbed a pre-made stamp and in big red letter printed "Repaid in Full" across the page.

Mokuba then stood up and walked across the room to where the TV sat on an entertainment center. His hands roved over the shelves. Then he found the switch, there was a small 'whoosh', and as he walked back to his desk, he saw the small ovular, hole in the floor by his desk. From it, he retrieved a leather pouch and he sat down once again.

Mokuba pulled out several bundles of money (the amount equaling almost three times the amount Julie had asked for), placed them in an envelope, and addressed it to Julie in neat handwriting.

He felt a strange contentment as he placed the envelope in a letter bin. He paused for a moment at a Calendar. November 16th. But not even that had bothered him right now.

Upon returning to his office, he found the leather pouch on his desk, grabbed it, and knelt on the floor to replace it.

His hand paused as he saw a black square book on the brassy floor of the safe. His brow furrowed.

"What the hell?" he murmured, pulling the book from the confines of the safe. He turned it over in his hand. Printed in gold letters across the front were the words 'Therapy Journal'.

Mokuba's confusion increased as he began to open the book. His name was printed neatly inside the front cover.

_'Therapy journal? I never kept a journal,' _he thought. He flipped through the pages, recognizing his childish woes written out in his old childish handwriting. Then a thought struck him.

He flipped to the pages at the end to where the last entry was. His brow furrowed deeply as he read what he had written:

_November 16th_

_Dear Journal,_

_Oh there he goes. He's done it… again…sometimes I wonder if I even exist anymore. But all he seems to care about is his company. Well, I'm tired of him. I'm going to make him listen now. I found it in Gozabura's room before Seto had it cleared out. I hid it under my bed so… he'll have to listen now._

Mokuba stood up, the book in his hands. He stared at it with wide eyes. "Oh, shit," he said aloud. "What the fuck did I do?" He flipped to the next page, expecting the book to have the answers, but the page was blank. And the page after that as well. "It's blank," he said, dumbfounded. "It's all blank…but it can't be blank…oh hell…what…what did I do to Seto?"

Anger coursed through him once again at the book's lack of information. The black journal flew across the room and hit the Blue-Eyes White Dragon statue. It shook slightly and the long-shut jaws creaked open.

Mokuba walked slowly towards it, a lingering ominous doubt filling his stomach. He reached tentatively into the open jaws and retraced from them…

"Oh God," he whispered. Anything but that; it could have been anything, but it had to be that…

Flashback

_The door slowly and eerily creaked open. Seto looked up from his computer then back down at it, sighing heavily. "What are you still up, Mokuba?" he asked, casting a weary glance at the very awake twelve year old._

_"You wouldn't listen to me, Seto. I want you to listen to me." He spoke monotonously. _

_Seto sighed. "Can we talk about this later?"_

_"No, Seto, we need to talk now."_

_Seto rubbed his tired blue eyes and removed his hands from he keyboard. He rested his chin on them idly, looking evenly at his brother. "Okay, Mokuba, what is it?"_

_"You mean you're actually gonna listen?" Seto nodded. "Okay, I want you to stop ignoring me."_

_Seto smiled softly. "We've been over this before. I am not ignoring you."_

_"Yes you are! I'm not one of your machines. I can't be turned off."_

_"I realize that." Seto's annoyance showed through his words._

_Mokuba could almost hear his thoughts. "But it would be a lot easier if I was wouldn't it, Seto?" He was venomous; accusing. _

_Seto's brow rose. "Excuse me?"_

_Mokuba smirked rather manically. "You heard me, brother."_

_Seto rolled his eyes turning back to his computer. "Go bad to bed, kid."_

_Mokuba sensed the mockery and annoyance in his voice. "I'm not finished."_

_Seto looked back at him, his blue eyes angry. "I think you are. Go to bed." He meant that to be the end of the conversation, so he looked at his computer._

_"GODDAMMIT, Seto! LISTEN TO ME YOU BASTARD!" Mokuba yelled._

_Seto stood in a fury. "Watch you mouth— " he started, but he never finished, for the glint of metal had all his attention now._

_For the first time Mokuba saw fear in his brother's eyes. "Mokuba…" Seto moved cautiously from behind his desk, taking slow agile steps. "Mokuba…give me the gun." The words came out delicately, but Mokuba could hear the fear behind them as he watched Seto extend his hand._

_Mokuba's hand shook slightly. Did he really want to do this?_

_Cowardice found its way into his aching heart. Mokuba began to step backwards as Seto advanced. His hand was shaking. His last step back and he felt his back run into the Blue-Eyes statue. Mokuba overbalanced sending the crystal statue tumbling, shattering. The glass flew everywhere as he fell forward and he heard the explosion. A shard flew past and etched a gash across Mokuba's face. _

_He hit the ground hard, and shaking his head, he wondered why Seto hadn't caught him. Then he saw the answer to his question._

_Seto lay prostrate on the floor, the blood pool forming around his head. Mokuba stared into his eyes as the light left them. And Seto died, a single shot to his head, and shock in his blue eyes…_

End Flashback

Mokuba began to sake violently. "I did it?"

_'Yes.'_

"But…why?"

_'You were alone.'_

"He's…dead…"

_'Yes.'_

"Oh my God…" Mokuba fell to his knees and put his face in his hands.

_'You know what you must do.'_

"Yes."

Mokuba stood and went toward his desk. He worked quickly, forcing his mind on the given tasks. He gathered up stray papers and cleaned his office. The journal he set on the desk, along with a hand written note. He pulled a page from the journal and put it with his farewell into an envelope.

The metal of the gun was cold in his hand as he lifted it from its resting spot on the desk. It was even colder at his temple. And then he didn't feel anything at all…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A/N: cries I'm sorry I had to end it that way, but the angst doesn't end there. The next chapter gets a small amount worse. Please R&R. Yeah and he went all 'Johnny Depp' form 'Secret Window' according to my friend. lol.

**A few notes on some earlier chapters: **

_Maya—she did (and still does) love Mokuba. If anything had turned out different, there would have been a romance between them. She was the first friend he had made after he and Seto were adopted and became Kaibas, so they were close and Mokuba loved her, too. _

_Eyes—the eyes in the third chapter had a bit of a premonition to them. When Mokuba was in Seto's room, he saw eyes reflected in the mirror. They were his own, but he saw his brother in himself. The way he treated people and the person he had become reflected his brother and it scared him into therapy, which he ignored. _

_An earlier mistake—in the second chapter (this doesn't count the prelude) the letter from Jade said that the trial was March 23. I misprinted something because I doubt that the trial could last for eight months (I could be wrong) and I wanted Mokuba and Seto to die on the same day five years apart._

And I forgot to mention that I am putting 'updates' on my profile so if you're wondering what's up, you can check it out there and I should be updating that at least three times a week.

Also, there is a new story I'm working on that has a similar gist to this one (though not as dramatic or traumatizing). I'll give you a bit of the summary here. This is the short version. The longer version will be on the actual story.

To Capture Her Spirit

**Summary**:What would Bakura do to get revenge on the Pharaoh? Stealing his girlfriend seemed easy enough if that had been what she really was. And it would be a double revenge, one against Jounouchi as well. His target was Shizaku, but he never expected to fall in love with her, and she never expected to find heart in Kaiba Seto when she escapes and runs to him for help. One-sided BxS, later SxS.

Please check it out! By the way, I'm sorry my A/N were so long.


	14. Ch13

Shadows of the Night  
By:  
Setalina Muro

**CHAPTER 13**

**A/N:** Yeah this is the last chapter. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The plot, however, is mine.

**To the Reviewers:**

Seto'swhiterose88 absolute shame on you there is one more chapter. lol Yeah it was basically an accident. But it still happened. And I have the first chapter to "To Capture Her Spirit" out so its already on the move.

Moses-the-little-gurl I have one more chapter with this one and then I do have a new one called "to Capture Her Spirit".

SetoSerenity Forever Well, believe it because he did.

geminiprincess549 Coulda, woulda, shoulda

KatrinaKaiba Yeah I was hoping that you wouldn't see it before hand. It was my special surprise.

kikoken lovely lingo. There is technically a finale but he really did kill himself.

lihan (anonymous) Nope I don't think I've ever heard it.

inuyasha-101-catzrule erm…sorry bout that

optimistic girl94 yes dear Mokuba ain't so sweet and innocent anymore is he? Mokuba was talking to himself because he lost his marbles.

Setine wait! Come back there's one more chapter! Lol so can I assume you liked it?

To all:

BWHAHAHAHA!!! At the exact moment when I read all your reviews (which I thank you for) I went into a horrible fit of giggles because it was just so damn funny when none of you were going to get it until the previous chapter. And yes, Mokuba really did kill Seto and yes, he did turn around and kill himself. (Sorry to laugh at you all but it is really funny if you're me and you knew what was going to happen and you just couldn't wait to get the shocked replies!) Any way, thanks for sticking with me through the story! Love you all much! This is the last chapter (but I will do a "Thank you" if I get reviews for this one.)

And if you would like a new fiction of mine to read, I put up one titled "To Capture Her Spirit." The beginning I think will run like "Shadows of the Night" but the ending will be a little happier. Lol Enjoy!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yugi Mouto sat in his downtown office. It was late and dark circles had accumulated around his eyes, but the violet orbs themselves were awake and alert.

He looked tirelessly over case papers. He was trying to find out what had happened that night at the Kaiba Residence. The pieces were slowly filtering into place. The only question remaining was who had been at the Kaiba Residence that night that had been willing to kill Kaiba.

Yugi had already ruled out suicide. There had been no gun found at the scene. The other suspect was Joey, but that had been proved false.

His brow furrowed as he moved to the medical reports form that night. He paused at one particular report dated the night of the accident.

The patient was Mokuba Kaiba. He had been treated for a cut across his face. They removed a single piece of blue glass form inside it.

Yugi's shrewd mind started to turn. How could he get a piece of blue glass if not from Seto's Blue-Eyes? And if Mokuba hadn't been any further in the office than the doorway, as both his statement and his testimony had stated, how had he gotten the cut at all?

So, either he was lying, or pieces of glass just randomly came alive and attacked innocent bystanders who just learned of their brother's death. For some reason, Yugi doubted the latter of the two.

He continued to look through the evidence, deciding as he went that the last defense attorney had been a complete idiot.

So many technicalities had been overlooked; evidence ignored. No wonder Joey had gone down so hard. Blood evidence collected had matched Mokuba's DNA. Glass was found in the child's hair.

He looked at another picture. It showed a child's hand. The skin in between the thumb and forefinger was bruised slightly and red. It was Mokuba's hand. "Recoil from a hand gun," he murmured.

"So," he said aloud, musing once more.**1** "Mokuba had to have been angry. And he found a handgun…but why did he really shoot Kaiba?"

Maybe he should ask him.

Yugi picked up the phone and dialed the number for the Kaiba Mansion. There was no answer as it rang and then—

_"Hello, this is Mokuba Kaiba--"_

"Mokuba," Yugi said. "Hey I…" he paused as the voice continued talking.

_"—And unless you're very stupid and enjoy talking to answering machines, you'll notice that I'm not home. Try my office line at…"_

Yugi wrote down the number it gave and ended the connection. He then dialed the other number to the same effect.

_"Hello. You've reached the office of Mokuba Kaiba. If you're calling for business, Kaiba Corp. will soon be under new management. If you're calling to talk to me, don't hold your breath because I won't be around very long. I just remembered that I'm the reason Seto's gone and I can't live with that knowledge. Goodbye."_ This time the line terminated itself.

He stared at the phone for a second before jumping from his desk, grabbing his coat, and running out the door…

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Yugi stood in front of Kaiba Corp. and watched as four men escorted out a stretcher with Mokuba's body covered by a white sheet,

Yugi's eyes were downcast and full of agony. He looked up when an officer stepped in front of him.

"You Yugi Mouto?" he asked in a husky voice. Yugi nodded and the man handed him a letter with his name on it. "This was on Mr. Kaiba desk."

Yugi looked at it and then he slowly turned it over and with trembling hands, he opened it.

He read the letter inside that was also addressed to him and the first of a set of crystalline tears flowed silently down his face.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"—And may God rest his soul," a pastor said. "We now ask Yugi Mouto to step forward and say a few words."

Yugi stood, dressed up and down in black. He solemnly walked to the podium at the front of the church. He looked over the silent crowd. Most people were checking their watches. Others yawning, but very few people were they grieving for Mokuba Kaiba. Maya Valentine sat in the front row.

He took a deep breath and began. "We…we all knew Mokuba Kaiba and he affected all our lives in some way. To some, he was a friend. To others, an associate, a business partner, or an enemy.

He had a difficult life. He was a happy child, an angry teen, and a troubled adult. When he was twelve, the anger and resentment he felt at his brothers' neglect cause him to purse vengeance, and in doing so, he took his brother's life. By the time he was eighteen, he pushed away everyone that was close to him. He, himself, had become the very thing he hated in his brother. In the end, he, in turn, took his own life out of grief. But before doing so, he wrote out a final farewell, and I would like to read it to you now."

Yugi removed the letter he had received that night at Kaiba Corp. from his pocket. " 'My name is Mokuba Kaiba, and I am a horrible person. I murdered my brother and exiled myself from civilization and everyone I one held dear. I blamed and innocent man for Seto's death. It doesn't matter now how things could have been, but I could have been happy. I know it. But with the memories that resurfaced of Seto's death, I could never live with myself. I'm giving Kaiba Corp. to Yugi Mouto. He was my brother's only friend in life, and mine after Seto was gone. I know he can take care of it, as my brother wanted it to be. I want Joey Wheeler to have my house. He deserves it after what I put him and his family through. I want Maya Valentine to have my money and—" Yugi's voice broke as he reached the final line. Tears were flowing down Maya's face. "And tell Maya I did love her, and I'm sorry for everything…"

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Mokuba's Journal Page  
Removed the night of his death:**

_What are these concepts of love and hate?_

_Which is the better of two?_

_Love?_

_Why it's folly to offer your heart._

_Little more will you get then a world torn apart._

_But to hate?_

_What joy have you then?_

_Mocking? Teasing? Stabbing a friend?_

_There's no hatred in love,_

_No love in hate._

_Yet we sit here and segregate:_

_The good from the bad, the right from the wrong._

_Judging all others till our true selves are gone_

_Then we are hollowed, empty, and still._

_Though a fire yet burns_

_But to love or to kill?_

_What role do you play in this world set apart?_

_To lock it away? Or to burden your heart?_

_Which path do you choose?_

_Do you go without fear?_

_Make quickly your choice for the Judgment is near._

_Mine was just sooner than the rest._

The End

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

1 Yugi was not going crazy like Mokuba here.

A/N: Ok, there you have it. That's the end of my story. I hope you liked it! Please R&R. I wrote the poem myself. It wasn'tnecessarily for this story, but Thorn thought that it went well with the ending! And if you want to read something else (yes I realize I've said this several times before) check out "To Capture Her Spirit."

Happy New Year!


	15. Authoress Notes

Thank you all for reading "Shadows of the Night". I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And for those of you who have read this and didn't reply, don't worry about it. Thank you for reading.

To the Reviewers:

**Seto'swhiterose88** lol its okay as long as you got to see the last chapter.

**Gohan Hugger** If you really want to…BUT HE DIED!!! MWHAHA! Sorry I had to. So I take it I shocked you?

**inuyasha-101-catzrule** I love making people cry. I almost cried when I wrote these last parts.

**Ninqe** Thank you. I was trying not to make it too obvious at the beginning.

**AnimeLuverGurlz** Shall do. Thanks for being my first reviewer.

SetoSerenity Forever I'm glad you liked it.

Marick'sDarkSlave (Anonymous) I'll mention you here. You were my 100th reviewer. Thanks! It's nice to hear that I'm loved. Lol

**kikoken** Thank you for sticking with my stories, kiko.

**optimistic girl94** Thanks for the reviews! People like you make writing worthwhile!

**Setine** I know, I really tried for that part.

**Okashira Kitsune-dono** I didn't write the story to make Bakura seem evil. It was so that he would get a heart. And I won't give up on it, its my new baby. lol

**KatrinaKaiba** twisting it was the funnest part. Thank you for reviewing!

**Setosbluedragon** thank you so much for being around and reading my story all the way to the end. It makes me feel good.

**Thorn Samarra Rose** don't rub it in Thorn. Thanks for FINALLY reviewing. lol

**Blue-Eyed Ultimate Dragon 1** Thank you so much. Its good to know that there are people who enjoy these things I write in my spare time. It makes me think that this isn't such a waste of time (ok so I didn't think that before but still!). For a story that I began on a whim, it really has proved more rewarding than the ones I premeditated on.

SNIFF SNIFF It's been so great here, but as we all know everything must come to an end. Good luck to you all in love and life and I hope to hear from you again in one of my other fanfics.

Cheers!

Setalina Muro


End file.
